


No Estás Sola, Ya No

by Anonymous



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Español | Spanish, F/M, Misgendering, Name Changes, Names, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, deadnames, hector and imelda are trans, source: i'm trans and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Antonia knew she shouldn't. She was a good wife; she loved her husband.But she was alone now. He was fast asleep in their bed.She could indulge her fantasy for a bit.





	No Estás Sola, Ya No

Antonia knew she shouldn't. She was a good wife; she loved her husband.

But she was alone now. He was fast asleep in their bed.

She could indulge her fantasy for a bit.

She crept out of bed and pulled a pair of slacks and a nice shirt from her husband's dresser. She pinned her long black locks up and grabbed his straw hat from the doorknob, carefully positioning it to give the illusion of shorter hair, and pulled the old men's shoes she'd grabbed in Mexico City from under the bed.

The pants and shirt fit her slim hips and broad shoulders nicely, and the camisole underneath helped hide her small chest. The shoes fit better than her heels, too. She stood there for a moment, looking at herself, posing and making faces at her reflection.

" _Mi_ nombre _es Héctor_ ," ~~s~~ _he_ said to himself.

"Mmm, _muy_ guapo," his husband murmured from the bed.

Héctor jumped a bit, quickly pulling the hat from his head. "J-Javier! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," he interrupted. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

"I was . . . " He sighed. "It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something. Come on, you can tell me anything."

Héctor sighed and sat on the bed, sliding out of his shoes. "You'll think I'm _loca_."

"Come on, _cariña_ ," Javier said, sitting up. "You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

Héctor bit his lip. "I . . . " He sighed. "I don't think I'm a woman."

"Antonia . . . "

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Javier. I wish I wasn't like this."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, my love, it's okay." He reached for Héctor's shoulder, but he jerked away from his touch.

"No, it's _not_ okay!"

"An-"

"I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to be your wife, but instead . . . " He wiped his tears away with the heels of his hands. "I'm sorry; I'm disgusting."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Listen to me, listen. Listen.."

"Go ahead and say it. You don't love me."

"Of course I love you, Anto- . . . Héctor." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I'll always love you, no matter what. . . . And anyway, you're not alone."

Héctor sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. " . . . I don't think I'm a man." _S he_ smiled sheepishly, nervously. " _Mi nombre es Imelda_."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. 

"Héctor?"

"Imelda," he breathed. A faint smile formed on his lips. "That's a beautiful name." He cupped her cheek. "It suits you."

Imelda smiled, laughing a bit, and kissed her husband. " _Te quiero, cariño_."

Héctor grinned and peppered his wife's face with kisses. " _Yo también te quiero, cariña_."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa sorry if this didn't make sense,, i relied on translation websites for the stuff i didn't know jasldjfa,,,  
> anyway i love these two. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! <3  
> edit: i changed most of the dialogue to english. i'll keep the version with all the spanish dialogue to myself for now, and maybe in the future i'll repost this entirely in spanish ! we'll see haha ^^


End file.
